


Float Me Down the River

by whitewolfandthefox



Series: Jaskier x Reader One Shots [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Little bit of Fluff, Mentions of Blood, Unconsciousness, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Summary: You and Jaskier spend a well deserved day off relaxing by the river. What could possibly go wrong? Jaskier x fem!reader
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Jaskier x Reader One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658923
Kudos: 14





	Float Me Down the River

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Hello! Can I request a fluff/angst fic with Jaskier x female reader with the dialogue prompts 12 + 19 and the scenario prompts 2 + 5 please? Thank you very much! 🥰
> 
> Dialogue 12: "I miss moments like this more than anything."  
> Dialogue 19: “I thought I l lost you”  
> Scenario 2: Sobbing into their partner’s shoulder/chest  
> Scenario 5: Bandaging wounds

It was a sunny day, the perfect temperature to spend the day in the river. You and Jaskier had spent the morning preparing a picnic to bring to spend the afternoon. Not as much of the food had made it as you originally planned, having spent a lot of the time shoving it into each other’s faces as the two of you giggled. When you finally made it out to the river, the two of you had already finished a bottle of wine, and had more stashed in your basket. 

Handing a blanket to Jaskier to spread on the ground, you set your basket down before heading to the river to fill a bucket with the cool water, placing it back by the blanket and setting the bottles of wine in it to stay cold. Task done, you sprawled across the blanket your companion had just spread on the ground giggling as he tried to fix it around you before giving up as you made grabby hands up at him. Flinging himself down next to you, he sighed as you rolled and tucked yourself into his side.

“ **I miss moments like this more than anything** ,” he murmured. “Ever since you’ve become the primary healer we can’t sneak away like we normally did; you’ve been so busy lately.”

You poked at his side. “They need me, Jask, I can’t just abandon them. I spent weeks planning for this day off, let’s just forget about work and enjoy the time we have with each other.”

Dropping a kiss onto your head, he smiled down at you. “Of course, my love. Your wish is my command.”

Giggling, you relaxed against him until you felt his hands starting to wander, poking at your sides. “Jask!” you shrieked, writhing to get away from his hands as he tickled you mercilessly. You rolled in an attempt to escape, managing to wriggle free, standing and dashing for the water. You stripped as you went, losing your tunic and overskirt, leaving you in a single layer of clothing. Jaskier followed, also stripping down to his underlayers. As he stalked towards you, you grinned coyly, stepping back into the water until you were deep enough your knees were covered.

Approaching you, Jaskier went to grab for your sides again, intent on tickling you, but you had other plans. You grabbed his arms and threw yourself backwards, pulling both of you into the water as Jaskier’s eyes widened at your motions. You shrieked as you hit the water, the cold enveloping you as you submerged. You came up laughing, Jaskier spluttering behind you. 

“Y/N,” he gasped, “it’s cold! Why did we decide to go in the water!” Laughing, you swam over and wrapped your legs around his waist. You quieted as you stared down at him, pulse quickening. Your lips parted, a gasp passing your lips as Jaskier lowered his mouth to your neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there. Your eyes closed, head falling back as he kissed his way across your skin, following the trace of your collarbone. You could feel a stirring between your legs, body getting excited at your lover’s attention. You felt his arms tighten around you, a moan leaving your lips.

“Y/N,” he breathed, breath ghosting over your skin. A whimper was pulled from you as you tilted your head back down to meet his lips, kissing messily as you tightened your legs around his waist. “Please don’t hate me for this.”

“Wha- Ah!” A scream tore through your lips as Jaskier plunged backwards, pulling you underwater with him. He stayed there, pulling you down to lock your lips together. It was a silent paradise, all sounds outside of your bubble halted when you were underwater. It was just you and Jaskier, nothing else mattered as you were suspended in your own world, no concerns, no worries, no distractions from each other. Just you and the man you loved.

Breaking the surface, you clung to the man with you, smiling as you tucked your face into the crook of his neck. He squeezed you to him breathing in your scent. He dropped a kiss on your cheek as you lifted your head to look at him. 

“Come on, let’s go deeper,” you grinned at him as you released his waist, venturing out deeper into the water. Jaskier’s clear laugh filled the air as he followed you, trying to catch your ankle and tug you back towards him. “The current is strong here. It could almost pull you down river!”

You splashed at him, squealing when he growled and dove under the water, grabbing your ankle and pulling you with him.You gasped as you resurfaced, kicking at him to escape. This went on for a while until your lips turned blue as you started to shiver. Jaskier noticed, pulling you towards him as he swam backwards to where he could stand, lifting you against him.

“I think I need another drink, and it's getting cold, my love. Let’s go warm up and eat.” He squeezed your bum before releasing you, setting you back in the water. You shivered as the cold enveloped you before you traipsed back up to the blanket, grabbing a towel you had set up earlier. You wrapped yourself in it as you sat down, pulling the blanket towards you as Jaskier followed your lead. 

The next little while was filled with small chatter and stolen kisses as you ate and drank, finishing off the sandwiches you had made as well as another two bottles of wine. You had warmed up as you lay there, dozing as the sun kissed your skin. You could hear Jaskier beside you, humming to himself as he watched the river, propped on his elbows. You drifted in and out, feeling a gentle hand tracing patterns on your skin. Once the sun was no longer overhead, you came back to awareness. You rolled your head to the side, staring at the man beside as he stared back with a soft smile on his face.

“Want to go back in the water?” you asked, smile matching his.

He flopped back down with a sigh. “But it’s cold,” he whined. “Do we have to?”

“C’mon.” You rolled to your feet, glancing down as the man didn’t move. You swept your gaze across the clearing, attention catching as your eyes passed the bucket. Grinning, you sidled to the bucket, picking it up as silently as you could before returning to the blanket. 

“Jaskier,” you sang. He cracked one eye open to see you standing above him with the bucket. “No-” you cackled as you upended the bucket on him, sending the man beneath you sputtering as you dropped the bucket to the side and ran. You heard cursing behind you as he sprung to his feet and gave chase. Laughing, you changed direction, heading for the thinner part of the river in search of escape. 

You turned to look behind you, missing the rock that was raised above the rest of the ground. You tripped, falling into the river, head slamming against another rock as you went. You could hear Jaskier shouting as you felt the water surround you in its cold embrace as the world went dark.

**~*~*~*~**

“Careful!” Jaskier called out, chuckling as he watched you trip over a rock and stumble, arms flailing as you tried to regain your balance. The smile slid from his face as he watched you fall, head striking a rock before your body went limp, rolling down the bank into the river, the water reaching its greedy arms out to pull you in.

“Y/N!” Jaskier’s voice broke as he called your name. “Y/N!”

His heart sunk as you disappeared from view, the river’s current taking you away from him. He caught a flash of colour as you resurfaced briefly before submerging again, face pale, eyes closed. Desperately, he ran after you, unsure of what he wanted to do. 

Rounding a corner, a cry broke from his lips at the sight of your body face down on the bank. He scrambled down the bank, pulling your body into his lap. Desperately, he searched for a pulse, eyes scanning your slack face, heart wrenching at the sight of the blood leaking out of the gash on your head. The vice around his heart loosened slightly as he found a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He hung his head, tears running down his cheeks in relief. You were still alive. 

He pulled you closer, tucking your head beneath his chin as he cried, rocking you back and forth as he shattered, relief that you were alive, terror at your stillness flooding him in equal parts. His tears slowed, breath hitching as he felt you move, breath stuttering as you moaned, rolling your head against his shoulder.

**~*~*~*~**

You groaned, shifting as you felt the ache in your head, awareness slowly coming back to you. You were propped up against a body, head tucked underneath a chin. Your memories came back, breath hitching as you remembered falling, hitting your head and submerging in the water. 

Tears ran down your face as you clung to the shirt beneath you, body shaking as sobs ripped out of your throat. You felt lips press against your head, tears splashing against your hair as Jaskier clutched you to him. His arms grew tighter, gripping you to him as if he would die if he had to let go.

“I thought I lost you.” Jaskier’s broken voice made you look up. His eyes were red and puffy, face pale and drawn. You shook your head, too stunned to speak, just gripping the cloth in your fingers tighter. A gentle hand brushed your forehead, bringing your attention to the ache from the gash. You hissed at the movement, Jaskier tensing beneath. He sputtered apologies, you stopping him with a gentle hand against his wrist.

“Let’s go back to the blanket, I have some bandages there.” He nodded quickly, helping you to your feet, grabbing at you as you swayed. He wrapped an arm around your waist, supporting your weight as the two of you hobbled back to your little sight. You groaned as he set you down on the blanket before grabbing the basket.

“Always prepared,” he managed to get out, searching through what you brought before pulling out the bandages. He moved back to you, gently pressing the cloth against your head. You winced slightly at the movement, causing Jaskier to pull back, concern apparent on his face.

You reached out, pulling his hand back against your forehead. “You need to keep pressure, love, head wounds bleed a lot.” You smiled at him gently, letting him hold the bandage back up to the wound. Slowly, the stream of blood stopped, and you let Jaskier pull the cloth back. “How’s it look?”

He frowned at you, closely examining the split in your skin. “Uuh, it doesn’t look pretty.”

You rolled your eyes at him. “I know, Jask. Is there dirt, can you see bone, is it deep?”

You laughed as he paled, “Never mind. I’ll have one of my assistants look at it when we get back.”

You lay back down, eyes closed as you basked in the sun. You could feel Jaskier staring at you as you lay there. Cracking one eye, you looked up at him. “Well? Are you joining me?”

You heard him sigh before moving to lie down next to you. “We really should go get that checked out.”

Shuffling closer, you tucked yourself into his side. As he moved his arm to wrap around you, you lay your head on his chest. “A little while won’t hurt. If anything, the river would have cleaned it for me.”

You felt a hand start to brush your hair. “I was so scared when you went under.” Jaskier’s voice was low, softly breaking the silence.

Pressing your face into his chest, you nodded. “Me too,” you kept your voice soft. “But I knew you would find me.”

Jaskier hummed, the vibrations soothing you as you felt them through his chest. You sighed, letting yourself drift, warmed by the sun and the body beneath you.

“I love you.” Jaskier’s voice broke the silence.

You grinned into his chest, hand reaching up to lace your fingers with his. “I love you, too.”

Silence fell once more as the two of you listened to the birds sing around you, basking in the sun as you drifted off in each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr! @stretchkingblog97
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
